Hulk/Relationships
List of 'Bruce Banner/Hulk's relationships ' throughout the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Love Interests Betty Ross Bruce first met Betty Ross when he was experiences changes as the Hulk. They were in love with each other, eventually sharing a kiss. However, they are no longer dating by The Avengers because of Bruce being far away. Unaware to Banner, Betty was tragically killed by the "snap" caused by Thanos. Natasha Romanoff Bruce and Natasha first met when they were developing the team, the Avengers. Bruce was known to scare Natasha, as she was always terrified of him. By Age of Ultron, Bruce was falling in love with her, but couldn't find the words to admit his feelings for her. Because Natasha was no longer afraid of him, she was the only one who could calm him down. Banner was furious when she was kidnapped by Ultron,a nd decided to go and rescue her. Eventually, the two of them share a kiss. However, as Hulk, he leaves her. In Thor: Ragnarok, Hulk reduced back to Banner when he saw her face again. However, when they reunited in Infinity War, they were cordial, yet awkward towards each other, both probably moving on and not seeing each other in two years. Friends Tony Stark/Iron Man Banner and Stark were close friends right off the bat. The two of them met on the Helicarrier and hit it right off the bat when both he and Banner were talking on another level that none of the other Avengers. Tony expressed interest with each other, especially Tony admitting that he admired Banner for his work on the "anti-electron collisions" as a success and teasingly called Banner an "enormous green rage monster," instead of being angry, Bruce was ashamed about it.Marvel's The Avengers During the Battle of New York, Hulk immediatey saved Iron Man, who was falling to the ground after throwing a missle in the portal created by the Tesseract. Later, in Iron Man 3, Tony went to Bruce, explaining his situations and problems to him. However, Bruce was bored when Tony described his problems, stating he was not that kind of doctor.''Iron Man 3'' Tony probably went to Bruce because he couldn't think of anyone else or wanted to get things off his chest by a friend. Tony thought that Hulk was MIA. ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Captain America Bruce is close friends with Steve Rogers, who first heard of Banner trying to duplicate the Super Soldier Serum that Rogers had tried. The two of them were cordial when they first met each other, shaking hands. During the Battle of New York, Steve told Bruce, "Hulk, smash!" Giving him permission to smash anything. During Age of Ultron, Steve told Bruce that he noticed that both he and Black Widow had romantic feelings for one another. Steve, like everyone else, thought that Banner was lost when he was considered "Missing in Action." Thor Banner was close friends with his teammate, Thor, first meeting each other when he allied himself with the Humans. Thor was among the others who were upset to hear that Banner had been reported as MIA, believing him to be dead. They were reunited in Thor: Ragnarok, where Thor was happy to see the Hulk, until he began attacking Thor, but had him brought to his chambers to be healed. Thor had a love-hate relationship with Banner. When Bruce was the Hulk, he had said he didn't liek Banner because he was "too much math and numbers." Later,as Bruce, he said he didn't like the Hulk, because he was too much muscle. Banner later helped Thor and the Asgardians, but they were immediately separated when Hulk was sent to Earth by Heimdall. Valkyrie Bruce struck up a friendship with Valkyrie when he was the Hulk. Allies Loki Laufeyson As Bruce Banner, he first saw Loki being escorted by guards. Meanwhile, Loki knew of Bruce's ability to turn into the Hulk when he was angry and wanted to use it to his advantage. Bruce found Loki amusing and stated that he "grew on you" easily. During the Battle of New York, Loki became terrified of Hulk. Before any of that, Loki did not fear him until Hulk was able to beat Loki up. When Loki saw the Hulk was the one his brother was facing, Loki was terrified of Hulk, remembering their encounter in New York. When they met each other again in person, Bruce was surprised and terrified to see Loki there, especially saying that he saw a murderous glare in Loki's eye. References Category:Relationships Category:Hulk relationships Category:Black Widow relationships Category:Iron Man relationships Category:Captain America relationships